


Bucky's new    dog

by Bucky_Barnes9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Barnes9/pseuds/Bucky_Barnes9
Summary: Bucky finds a three legged dog and wants to adopt it





	Bucky's new    dog

Bucky and steve are going for a walk around their town

The two of them walk past the SPCA

Bucky: Steve can we go in the SPCA and look at the different animals 

Steve: yeah buck we can but we are not adopting anything

The two of them go into the SPCA 

They start looking at the cats and then they move on to looking at the dogs

After a while Bucky disappears

30 minutes later

Steve finds Bucky in the back playing with a three legged dog

Steve sees Bucky and Bucky looks up at him and smiles

The dog is missing his front left leg

Steve: Bucky I don't know what you are going to say to me but we can't adopt the dog bucky Tony won't like it or let it in the tower

Bucky: since when do you care what Tony thinks

Bucky: just sit down on the ground and pet him a little bit

Steve sits down and he pets the dog

Bucky: see Steve isn't he so sweet

Steve: yeah I guess he is Bucky

Bucky:can we adopt him please Steve 

Steve looks at Bucky and smiles

Steve : sure buck 

Steve to secretary at the front desk: hi I would like to adopt a dog

Secretary: ok which one would you like to adopt

Bucky walks up to the desk while holding the three legged dog

Secretary: ok so he will be 300 dollars

Steve:wow that's a good price

Secretary: yeah he is cheap because no one wants him

Bucky: well someone wants him today

The dog licks Bucky's face

Secretary: I'm glad he is going to a good home today

Bucky: yeah he really likes me 

Secretary: why did u decide to adopt him

Bucky looks at Steve

Bucky shows the lady his metal arm

Secretary: oh you lost your arm too

The secretary thinks for a moment

Secretary: wait a minute your the winter soldier also known as Bucky Barnes

Bucky: yeah I lost my arm too

Secretary: wow is that real metal. Can I touch it please

Bucky: yes it's real

Secretary: can I please touch it Bucky 

Bucky looks at Steve 

Bucky: no you can't touch it 

Steve: he just doesn't like when people touch his arm. He has a lot of scars around it and they are sensitive

Steve and Bucky adopt the dog and bring it home

They are in the car on the way to the tower 

Bucky: what should we name the dog Steve 

Steve: how about Sparky

Bucky: ok Steve I like that name 

Steve: he is really sweet Bucky 

Sparky cuddles up on Bucky's lap and falls asleep

They arrive at the tower to introduce Sparky to the others

Bucky walks in holding Sparky and Tony sees the dog and gets mad 

Tony: why did you guys bring a dog into my tower. You know that I don't want anything destroying my tower Barnes 

Steve: just look at him Tony he is so sweet

Tony: why did you adopt this thing it only has three legs

Steve: we went to the SPCA and Bucky found this three legged dog and we named it Sparky and adopted it

Tony: GET IT OUT OF MY TOWER!!! 

bucky: no Sparky stays here

Bucky: come over Steve let's take him to the pet store and get him a bed and stuff

Steve: ok Bucky let's go

Steve and bucky go to the pet store with Sparky 

They go in the pet store

Bucky: ok Steve you get the bed and I will get the leash and collar and stuff

Bucky gets a cart

Bucky fills the cart with a leash, collar, and a lot of toys and tons of different treats then he gets a bunch of raw hide products and bones 

Bucky throws 20 squeaky toys in the cart too

Steve comes up to the cart and throws the biggest bed he could find in the cart

Bucky gets a big cage off of the shelf and carries it with his metal hand and Steve grabs a smaller bed for inside of the cage and gets food and water bowls too

They go to the checkout line

As they are checking out the cashier talks to Bucky

Cashier: so this is your dog. He is so cute what kind is he

Bucky: he is a husky

Cashier: I just realized he is missing a leg

Bucky: yeah I know

Cashier: wait your missing an arm

Steve: yeah they are both so sweet even though they are both missing a limb

They check out and go home

Steve and Bucky set up the dog crate and bed and a bucket full of all of the toys and treats in the corner of their room

Bucky: thanks for letting me adopt this dog he is so sweet and cute I love him so much 

Steve: I'm glad you like him

Bucky: yeah he is wonderful like you

Steve:Aw you are so sweet Bucky 

Bucky sits on the bed and Sparky jumps on the bed and lays next to him

Steve sits next to him and pets Sparky

Steve: do you want to introduce him to any of the other Avengers 

Bucky: sure

Steve and bucky take Sparky to the family room where all of the other avengers are hanging out

Steve: hey guys 

Sam Tony Clint and Natasha: hey Steve hey Bucky 

Steve: we want to introduce you to Sparky our new dog

Wanda gets up and pets Sparky. Clint and Natasha just look at Sparky. Sam pets him and gives him a treat and Tony leaves the room

Steve and Bucky: well do you like Sparky you guys 

Wanda: yeah he is so sweet

Sam: he is alright

Clint and Natasha: we don't mind him

Tony cones back in the room

Tony: I still don't like having this dog in my tower

Bucky: come on Tony he is nice you will get used to him

Tony: fine Bucky you can keep him but if he destroyed my tower at all then he goes back to the shelter that you found him at ok

Bucky and Steve: ok fine Tony

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I posted I hope that you guys like it
> 
> I will most likely be posting marvel fanfics  
> Comment if you like it of have any suggestion on another marvel ship I should write about


End file.
